


Jack and Coke

by ChickenXD



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Robert comes over to stay at Saul's place one night, and things get spicy.(super self indulgent rosaul bc bottom robert is a good concept)





	Jack and Coke

“I’m home.”

Saul walks in, and is greeted by the sight of Robert laid down on the couch, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. The TV is on, and he’s watching a movie or something. 

“Robert.”

“Hey, big guy.”

Saul sighs as he takes off his coat and hangs it by the door – “How did you get in?”

“Picked the lock, how else?”

Time to replace the front door knob then. 

Robert grunts as he sits up from the sofa, and turns to look for Saul, who’s in the kitchen grabbing something from the fridge. 

“I heard Barry’s off to summer camp.”

“It’s a conference with his debate team or something. He’ll be back in a couple days.”

Saul sits down next to Robert and cracks open his can of coke. 

“What movie is this?”

Robert shrugs, “It was in the CD player. You haven’t watched it?”

“Barely got time for it. Barry probably bought it.”

They both fall silent – Saul takes a sip of coke while Robert continues watching the TV. It seems to be some kind of dystopian movie, judging by how it’s set in a desert and all the cars the protagonists are driving are pretty old and dirty. Saul decided that even if he starts paying attention now, he wouldn’t really understand what’s going on anyway… it still looks like a pretty cool movie, though. Robert folds up his legs on the couch, and leans over to rest his body on Saul. Saul gently runs his hand through Robert’s greasy hair and sniffs it. 

“When was the last time you showered?”

“Hmm…” Robert takes a swig of his whisky, “Don’t remember. What do I smell like?”

“The dumpster down the street.”

Robert chuckles, “I’ve been hanging out there, alright.”

They fall back into silence as the action starts getting pretty exciting – the cars start crashing into each other, and people leap from one car to the next before they start fighting onboard. Robert nods pleasantly as one of the protagonists pushes their enemy off the car, fights another one, and swiftly proceeds to jump onto the next car.

“This is some good camera work, Saul. You can follow all the action, because the camera focuses on what that girl, what each person is doing,” he said, “Too many movies nowadays, they use a lot of cuts, and you end up unable to tell what the fuck is going on. With this one you can actually follow the action.” 

Saul just nods as he continues watching – he doesn’t really have time to watch movies, furthermore care about camerawork, but Robert sure makes it sound pretty interesting. 

Now she is crawling on the car, approaching a guy wearing a mask that Saul would guess is the main villain – hooks him on her prosthetic arm and throws him off the car. 

“Yess!” Robert shouts in approval. 

They continue watching the rest of the movie in silence. The protagonists arrive at… where they were going, Saul would guess, and everyone is happy to see them.

The credits start to roll. Saul wants to get up to offer Robert something to eat, but seeing that Robert’s still snuggling up to him comfortably, Saul doesn’t really want to move. 

He just waits for Robert to stop the CD, but seems like Robert wants to watch the entire credits roll. Well, hopefully it doesn’t take too long.

 

“So,” Saul begins, “Why are you here?”

“Well,” Robert sighs, “The electricity isn’t working at my house.”

“Did you forget to pay the bill or something?”

“Nah, I think something’s wrong with the wiring. Rats or some shit, I guess. It’s an old house.”

Saul nods, “Have you called an electrician about it?”

“Someone’s coming to look at it tomorrow afternoon,” Robert replies, “If they can fix it, I won’t be coming back here tomorrow.”

“What about Betsy?”

“In your son’s room, I think.”

Saul quickly gets up and tries to head to Barry’s room – only Robert quickly pulls his arm, forcing him to sit back down with him. 

“Come on, Saul. Appreciate the people who worked on this movie.”

“But what if she pees on the floor–”

“I’ll deal with it. Sit the fuck down.”

Saul just sighs and nervously waits for the credits to be over. Robert then takes the can of coke from Saul’s hand and shakes it slightly, trying to judge how much is still in there. He casually pours some into his mouth without swallowing it, and to Saul’s horror, adds some more whisky into his mouth before swallowing them all.

“Why didn’t you just ask me for a cup?” 

Robert winks at him and nudges his arm slightly, “Cause that’s no fun, baby.”

Saul could only sigh. 

“Come on, Saul, it tastes pretty good,” Robert offers, “I’ll pour some whisky in your can.”

“No, no, I think I’m good.”

 

The credits finally ends, and Robert grabs the remote to turn off the TV. 

“You should shower,” Saul said as he got up, “I’ll go watch over Betsy.”

“What do I change into?”

“Anything you can find,” Saul said, “You didn’t bring clothes?”

“I mean, I can’t do laundry,” Robert said with a sigh, “I’ll just take one of your shirts or something.”

 

Saul looks into Barry’s room – 

Betsy runs up to him and hops into his arm to sniff him. Saul pets her head quickly and puts her back on the ground.

Seems like Robert did bring some essentials – he sees a litter box in the corner, one of the pillows from his sofa with some towels that Robert’s made into a makeshift dog bed, and some cans of dog food on the table. 

Saul picks up all of Barry’s books and various cables and puts them in the shelf… just in case. He wouldn’t want to deal with Betsy accidentally tearing them apart or chewing them, although she is very well-behaved. 

  
  


Robert walks out of the bathroom, wearing one of Saul’s shirts that’s obviously too big for him and a pair of boxers. He walks over to the couch and chugs down what’s left in his whisky bottle, then turns to walk to Saul, who’s in his bedroom, reading something on his phone. 

“What time is your guy coming tomorrow?” 

“Around three,” Robert replies, “Why?”

“Well, I’ll be at work, that’s why.” Saul thinks this over as he scrolls through his phone – “I guess I can stop by during lunch and drop you home.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“But don’t break in next time,” Saul sighs, “You should’ve just told me, and I’d pick you up, you know?”

“Well, I don’t want to bother you at work.”

“Fair point, but please don’t break into my house.”

“Alright, sorry.”

Robert leans in and wraps his arms around Saul’s waist, burying his head in Saul’s chest, and takes a deep breath. 

“You smell good,” Robert remarks.

“Thank you.”

Robert moves his hands to cup Saul’s cheeks, and pulls him in for a kiss. Saul gently pulls him closer and kisses him back, sliding his tongue into Robert’s mouth. 

Robert pulls away a few seconds later, and starts to undo his tie. Saul doesn’t say a word, and Robert took this as a green light to continue, so he tosses away Saul’s tie and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt, exposing his undershirt. Robert sighs, slightly disappointed.

“Is the electricity in your house really broken?”

“Yeah,” Robert replies, “You can see it for yourself tomorrow if you don’t believe me.”

Saul still seems hesitant, but Robert’s getting pretty impatient. They’re both cozied up in the bedroom, Robert’s drunk and horny, yet Saul looks like he doesn’t want to do it...

“Have you got any idea how much I want this, Saul?”

Robert sits down on the bed and quickly takes off his boxers, and his dick springs out, already fully hard. Saul sits down on a sofa next to the bed, just watching calmly, and Robert suddenly feels an urge to punch him in the face. 

Damn, how is he not turned on? And Robert’s trying so hard to put on a good show for him, too. 

But Robert can’t help but… find it kind of hot, looking at how calm Saul is. It feels as if he’s challenging Robert, trying to see how far he’s willing to go. 

Well, challenge accepted then, Robert decides. It’d be fun to finally break that composure of his, see how he really is deep down. Oh, just the thought of Saul being on top of him, fucking him hard– 

“You like what you see?”

Robert wraps his fingers around his cock and starts stroking himself. He tightens his fist and starts bucking his hips up, getting his dick into the warmth of his hand – he glances at Saul every once in awhile, to make sure he’s still watching. Saul’s covering his face with his hand, and Robert can see the obvious bulge in his pants, but seems like he’s still trying to play it cool. Let’s see…

Robert slides his thumb across the tip of his dick and lets out a moan – he’s become so hard and sensitive now and he can feel some precum leaking out of it. He rests his body against the headboard and spreads his legs wider to give Saul a better view. He continues to stroke himself slowly, from the base of his shaft to the tip–

“Come on, Saul, don’t be shy,” he calls, “Give me a hand.”

Saul swallows thickly, but still doesn’t move from his seat – Robert sighs in frustration. He can tell from the look in Saul’s eyes that he wants this, too – so why isn’t he doing anything?

“What more do you want?” 

“I want to see you cum first.”

“Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna play,” Robert sighs, “Okay, fine.”

So he turns his focus back to pleasuring himself – he starts to stroke himself a little faster this time, but his mind is filled with anticipation, eager to just get into the action. Damn, now it feels like Saul’s the one teasing him, when it’s supposed to be the other way round–

Tries to imagine how Saul is going to fuck him – he’s always shown himself to be a pretty calm and composed guy, but maybe if Robert can push the right buttons, he can be rough in bed too? That’d be a pretty exciting side of his personality to see – he pictures Saul being on too of him, mercilessly fucking his ass–

Robert came suddenly, and moans loudly as cum spurts out of his dick onto the bed. He pants loudly as he turns to look at Saul–

Finally though, he makes a move and gets on the bed with Robert. He moves forward and gently presses a kiss on Robert’s lips – Robert pulls him in deeper and playfully bites his lower lip. 

Saul feels so warm, and Robert can’t help but get a little flustered as his dick brushes against the fabric of Saul’s pants – but he can feel that Saul is already hard. 

“You look amazing, you know that?” 

“Shut up,” Robert whispers back, “Just fuck me already.”

Robert’s hands quickly moves to undo the buckle of Saul’s belt. Saul just sighs as he watches Robert fumble to unzip his pants and tug his waistband down– Saul decides to help him, taking off his pants and underwear. 

“Wow,” Robert gasps, but he’s smiling ear to ear. He leans over to grab Saul’s dick and licks the tip – he feels Saul shudder under him. 

He looks up at Saul as he licks his cock slowly from the base to the tip, then puts the entire length in his mouth and starts to suck. He can feel Saul grab his hair, and was anticipating Saul to just fuck his mouth, but apparently not, since Saul eases his grip a few seconds later and turns to plant his hands on the bed. 

“Robert.”

Robert takes this as a cue to stop, and slowly gets up. 

“You don’t need to be gentle with me, by the way,” Robert said, “I’m used to fucking and getting fucked.”

“I know, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, being hurt is part of the fun,” Robert replies, “Nothing better than waking up with your ass sore and not being able to walk all day.”

But Saul just stares at him, looking a little concerned. Robert just sighs and shakes his head. 

“You’re more of a vanilla guy, huh. Should’ve known.”

“No, Robert, it’s just…” Saul sighs, “I know you’re drunk, and I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

“Jesus, fuck, Saul,” Robert groans, “Stop playing hard to get.”

That said, Robert lies back down on the bed on his stomach, and hikes his ass up in the air for Saul to see. Saul hesitantly looks at him for a bit, but seeing as Robert isn’t backing down until he gets what he needs, he gives in and gets a bottle of lube from his nightstand. 

Saul places his hands on his ass and starts to knead them slowly, and Robert lets out a loud moan. 

Saul squirts some of the lube on his fingers, and inserts two into Robert’s ass. Robert squirms as he feels Saul’s fingers enter him, massaging his prostate. This already feels as good as he thought it would be, and they’ve just gotten started. As Saul feels like Robert’s getting pretty used to it, he inserts a third finger, and this elicits another moan from Robert. 

“Doing okay, Robert?”

“Mmmh, fuck,” Robert moans, “It’d be better if you just put your dick in there.”

Saul pulls his fingers out then, and Robert moans in protest to the empty feeling in his ass. He turns his head around slightly to watch what Saul is doing–

Saul then leans in, face planted at Robert’s ass, and Robert can feel his warm tongue swiping across his asshole. He squirms and moans loudly, unfamiliar with this feeling – he has to admit it feels amazing though, almost overwhelming. 

“Fuck, Saul,” he moans, “That’s pretty fucking gross.”

Saul doesn’t seem to care though, and just goes on – Robert can feel Saul sucking slightly on his ass, his tongue entering him for a brief moment, and his dick twitches from the sensation. 

Saul gets up a few minutes later, pours a generous amount of his dick and grinds it against Robert’s entrance, teasing. 

“Fuck you,” Robert moans, bucking his hips towards Saul – “Come on, Saul, just give it to me.”

“You should turn around,” Saul mutters, “I want to see your face when you come.”

“Saul–”

“Come on, Robert.”

Robert sighs as he turns around to lie on his back, and Saul grabs his knees, spreading his legs wide. 

It feels so… embarrassing and vulnerable to be at this position, to let Saul see him be so hard, so needy – but he’s never seen this lustful, fiery look on Saul’s face. Robert can’t help but find his expression pretty intense and hot–

Saul leans over, his hands snaking under Robert’s shirt, feeling up his chest, fingers rubbing against his scar – Robert looks away, flustered. 

“You look so amazing, Robert.”

“Okay,” Robert moans, “Fuck me already.”

Saul held Robert by his waist, and soon enough his dick is penetrating Robert – Robert lets out a loud moan as he feels Saul enter him – he’s so big and it feels so good, and he knows it’s going to hurt wonderfully tomorrow. 

“Fuck,” he moans, “Fuck, Saul, it’s so fucking good.”

Robert reflexively arches his body up, writhing and moaning as Saul enters him deeper, fingers digging into the mattress. It’s painful as Saul’s big dick continues to enter him, feeling like it’s going to split him open, and yet it’s so pleasurable that Robert finds all his senses focused on the sensation, pain and pleasure running through his entire body. 

Saul’s finally fully inside Robert, and he pauses to look at Robert, who’s become so undone, writhing and moaning under him. Saul leans over and gently presses a kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll go slow, okay, Robert?”

“No,” Robert moans, “Fuck me until it hurts, Saul.”

Saul gets back up and starts thrusting into Robert, except he’s going slower than Robert would like – it feels like such a tease, and Robert’s growing impatient. He’s not used to people being gently and going slow – usually he just wants to get it over with. 

“Saul,” he whines, “Go a bit faster.”

“Robert, I don’t want to hurt you–”

Robert sighs as he sits up – seems like it’s time to take matters into his own a hands. Saul’s unsure of what Robert’s trying to do at first, but then he sees Robert trying to sit on his lap, and gently lifts him up a little to help him get in a more comfortable position. 

So Robert starts riding him, slightly lifting his body up and then sitting back down on Saul’s dick. Saul places his hand on Robert’s hips, trying to help him stay stable, and watches as Robert rides him, moaning shamelessly as Saul’s dick grinds against his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Robert moans, starting to go a little faster – “God, Saul, it feels so good.”

“Take it easy, Robert.”

But Saul can feel himself coming to the edge, too – watching how much Robert’s enjoying himself, and even more, that it’s thanks to him – Robert’s so needy and his movements are becoming frantic. 

“Saul,” Robert whimpers, “Saul, fuck, it feels so good…”

Saul comes first, spilling his warm, thick cum inside Robert – Robert comes after him, loudly moaning Saul’s name, as cum spurts out of his dick, getting on Saul’s shirt. 

 

Saul waits for Robert to ride out his orgasm, waits for him to catch his breath. Eventually Robert falls over, resting his head on his shoulder, and Saul gently kisses his cheek. 

“Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Robert mutters, “I can go again.”

Saul gently lifts Robert up from his lap, and Robert whines softly, disappointed that Saul isn’t inside him anymore. Saul gently laid him down on the bed and kisses his cheek. 

“Let me get a towel or something, alright?”

Robert watches as Saul grabs a towel from his dresser, and leaves the room. He hears the water running, and then a few seconds later Saul’s back with a wet towel, and hands it to Robert. 

“We can’t do this with Barry around, huh?”

“I think he’ll notice if we do it here, yeah,” Saul said, “I can go to your place.”

“That’d be great,” Robert replies, “Maybe I can pressure you into drinking.”

Saul sighs, “I hope not.”

Robert wipes himself down, and watches as Saul takes off his shirt, finally, and gets changed into a T-shirt. He then lays down on the bed next to Robert, and pulls him into his arms. 

“Guess you’re a decent lover, Saul.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t mean it as a compliment,” Robert said, “I was pulling all the weight, and I didn’t even get to see you naked.”

Saul just nods slowly.

“Maybe I should tell the electrician to not fix the wiring tomorrow so we can do it again.”

“You know can come stay here another night even if it’s fixed.”

Robert just shrugs. 

He watches as Saul closes his eyes – his breathing starts to slow down, and eventually stabilizes as he falls asleep. Robert snuggles closer to him too, basking in his warmth.  

“I love you, bitch,” Robert whispers, and he sees Saul crack a smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *strums guitar* I ain't ever gonna stop loving you, bitch


End file.
